A new beginning in mid to late - Steroline & Bamon
by Nyna Lannister
Summary: Um mês após a volta de Stefan. Todos tentam seguir com suas vidas, depois de se darem conta de não haver um jeito de trazer Bonnie e Damon. Stefan se culpa pelo o que ouve, enquanto Caroline tanta se manter longe de Stefan para ocultar seus novos sentimentos por ele. Bonnie e Damon tentam se adaptar, a nova realidade de estarei mortos.


Mesmo querendo correr até ele, mesmo com todo meu corpo e mente querendo abraçá-lo, olhar seu olhos verdes e olhar de perto seu sorriso. Por algum motivo não me movi. Stefan estava vivo, ali a poucos centímetros de distância e não tinha coragem de dar nenhum passo se quer em sua direção. Minha respiração estava acelerada e as lágrimas caim involuntariamente, mesmo chorando um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios. Vendo o respirando novamente, podendo ouvir mesmo estando longe as batidas do seu coração. Elena estava inclinada sobre ele, ele mantinha os braços inertes talvez estivesse confuso por voltar. Recuei para trás temendo que ele me visse ali, com aquele sorriso bobo irrompendo em lágrimas. Olhei de esguelha para seu braço que se moveu envolvendo Elena num abraço.

Fui andando até minha casa, minha mãe estava na sala se surpreendeu ao me ver entrar aquela hora

– Care – ela largou o livro que estava lendo – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Assenti com a cabeça sorrindo corri até ela abraçando-a

– Aconteceu mãe, ele está vivo. O Stefan está vivo. Minha mãe correspondeu o abraço. Mas se afastou quando notou que eu chorava.

– Mas se ele está vivo porque esta chorando Care? – Ela tomou meu rosto nas mãos mirando-me confusa. Me afastei dela indo para sofá escondendo o rosto nas mãos chorando agora compulsivamente, nem mesmo eu entendia o porque daquele choro ou do porque daquele desespero seguido de uma tristeza. Minha mãe se sentou ao meu lado, me acolhendo em seus braços me deitei em seu colo e chorei por muito tempo, e adormeci depois de tantos dias. A última imagem que vi quando adormece foi dele Stefan.

**Stefan**

Em questão de um segundo eu estava do outro lado, prestes a ser sugado para o nada, minha existência ia acabar. Meus pensamentos se direcionaram a eles. Damon, Elena e Caroline por algum motivo quando fechei os olhos sendo sugando seu rosto me veio a mente. Me lembrei de seu desespero ao me ver caído sem vida em seu colo, as lágrimas caindo sobre meu corpo já sem vida. Naquele momento quis arrevessar o outro lado para confortá-la, queria que a mesma pudesse ver que eu estava ali, a seu lado. Mesmo depois de minha morte, queria tocá-la, fazer com que ela deixa-se de chorar. Seu desespero me causou uma sensação esmagadora, seguida de uma saudade incomum. Houve um tempo em minha vida que desejei morrer. Que repudiei minha existência, que almejei ter coragem de retirar o anel e sair ao sol. Ser queimado e acabar com aquilo.

Mas ali, do outro lado, vendo sua dor. Vendo a aflição no rosto de Damon o choque de ter perdido o único irmão, o último parente vivo morto, me dei conta do quanto ainda queria viver. Me dei conta de que nunca mais teria brigas com Damon, ou me arriscaria em salvar Elena – olhei para o lado e ela estava chorando, debruçada a meu corpo, mas seus olhos se direcionaram a meu irmão que estava parado, sem piscar ou esboçar reação alguma.

Me voltei para Caroline, a mesma estava em silêncio agora, as lágrimas caiam, ela tocava meu rosto. Como desejei poder sentir seu toque uma última vez, queria poder abracá-la.

Me lembrei disso, dela assim que voltei. Quando abri os olhos respirando novamente, seu rosto surgiu assim que voltei. Elena correu até mim me abraçando e não consegui me mover. Não conseguia entender como tinha voltado. Depois de um minuto Elena se afastou tomando meu rosto na mão, olhando me intensamente nos olhos, sorrindo com os olhos marejados. Sorri me dando conta, que não era uma fantasia, eu estava de fato vivo outra vez. Abracei Elena com força, feliz por vê-la e poder tocar alguém novamente. Ela me ajudou a levantar

– Como pode isso? Eu estava prestes a ser sugado… Elena apenas sorriu

– Isso não importa, você está vivo agora – Assenti, mesmo tento um pressentimento ruim sobre aquilo. Olhei em volta

– Onde está o Damon?

– Deve estar por perto, ele e Bonnie estavam tentando trazê-lo de volta.

– Eu sei.

- Você sabe?

– Eu estava por perto, quase tempo todo.– Elena assentiu parecendo preocupada, Caroline. Olhei para os lados tendo quase certeza de tê-la visto. – Caroline, onde ela está.

Ela olhou em volta

– Ela estava logo atrás de mim – ela olhou em volta – Ela deve estar por perto, vamos.

Elena e eu voltamos pra casa. Olhei em volta, feliz por estar ali novamente, parecia que a casa tinha ganhado outro tom. Elena me estendeu uma bolsa

– Deve estar faminto – Assenti aceitando, suguei rapidamente, Elena me observava com sorriso no rosto. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado. Ela pegou minha mão. – Eu pensei que nunca mais te veria Stefan.

– Eu também Elena – ela chorava silenciosa mais eu sabia que não era de tristeza, envolvi com meus braços. Olhei para lareira e novamente ela me veio a mente, onde estaria Caroline? Por que ela não estava ali comigo agora…

_**Carolina**_

Quase um mês tinha se passado desde que descobrimos tudo, aquilo caiu como bomba sobe nossas cabeças. Damon tinha trocado sua vida pelo Stefan e não só ele tinha morrido como Bonnie tinha morrido para restaurar o outro lado. Eram tantas perdas, todas ao mesmo tempo. Damon, Bonnie e Tyler todos eles mortos. Fiquei olhando para o dia nublado, com uma garoa espeça que caia que combinava perfeitamente com meu estado de espírito, tinha chorado tanto que agora não parecia ser capaz, de derramar uma lágrima se quer. Por isso minha dor só fazia aumentar, e ajudava o fato de ignorar todas as ligações de Matt, Elena e claro ele Stefan. Depois daquele dia, quando sai correndo pra casa sem conseguir ir até ele. Ignorei todas as ligações, era horrível de minha parte – eu sei! Mas não conseguia ir até lá. Tinha medo das minhas ações de o visse ali, se o toca-se.

Quando o mesmo morreu eu senti uma dor que jamais senti, mesmo agora depois de descobrir que Tyler se foi para sempre, temendo nunca mais ver Bonnie. A dor que senti quando Stefan caiu morto diante de mim era esmagadora me desesperava apenas em lembrar da cena. A cena se repetia, várias vezes em minha cabeça, em meus sonhos. Me sentei na cama olhando o celular, uma ligação perdida de Elena, uma mensagem de Matt verificando se eu estava o.k.

Mais uma vez eu tinha mentido dizendo que estava bem, mas que precisava ficar sozinha. Era o décimo dia que estava ali naquela cama, como uma inútil sem fazer nada por meus amigos que sofriam igualmente a mim. Jeremy deveria estar devastado e Elena… Deus eu sabia exatamente o quando devia doer. Mesmo assim minha cabeça só pensava em uma única pessoa; Stefan.

Ele estava agora sozinho, sem seu irmão depois de cento e setenta anos. Eles não veria seu irmão todos os dias, mesmo sabendo que em alguns momentos eles chegaram a se detestarei Damon morreu para salvá-lo. Algo que mesmo sendo egoísta e insano eu era grata, porque mesmo não tendo a mínima coragem de vê-lo não conseguia imaginar a uma vida sem ele. O celular tocou era Elena agora, meu coração se apertou eu precisava vê-la, precisava de um abraço. Demorei duas horas até chegar até lá. Por que me pegava parada no carro olhando para o nada me recordado dos anos passados. De Bonnie eu e Elena juntas ali naquela mesma esquina. Passei em frente ao colégio podia ver nitidamente Tyler saindo com sua jaqueta do time e mesmo ansiado desesperadamente pelas lágrimas que ajudassem a sanar aquela dor, elas não vinheram elas tinham se secado.

Parei em frente a porta sem coragem de mover a maçaneta e entrar. Demorei um tempo com a cabeça encostada na porta, tentando reunir forças para entrar e encarar os meus amigos, que ignorei quando mais precisavam de mim. Entrei devagar a lareira estava acesa, me aproximei devagar mas não era Elena que estava na sala era ele. Senti um nó na garganta, minha boca seca, minha mão tremiam tanto com minhas pernas que pensei que cairia. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim. Ficamos nos olhando, eu agora com os olhos marejados. Ele se levantou vindo em minha direção, mas eu recuei instintivamente o que o deixou desconcertado, ele me olhou tão perdido que as lágrimas voltaram.

– Stefan – Murmurei com a voz embargada, ele quebrou a distância que eu insistia em manter me abraçando com força eu não me movi, parecia não haver força em meus braços para fazê-lo ele se afastou depois disso tomou meu rosto nas mãos

– Caroline – Ele sibilou perto do meu rosto, quando meus olhos se encontraram com os dele.

Aquela dor se transformou parecendo me corroer por inteiro, me dei conta que não era dor era culpa, era remorso pelo que se passava no meu coração ao tê-lo perto. Me afastei atordoada. Ele demorou a desprender suas mãos de mim. Quando o fez ele abaixou os olhos para minhas mãos que estavam trêmulas. Antes que pudesse dizer algo Elena chegou. Ficou paralisada ao me ver, mas logo correu em minha direção num abraço apertado. Abracei ainda tremendo, por cima de seu ombro olhei para Stefan seu olhar perdido e me senti miserável por não poder me aproximar, por não poder abraçá-lo e confessar o quando senti sua falta.

**Stefan**

Parecia que nunca alcançaria a paz enquanto vivesse. Quando voltei a vida pensei que tudo ficaria bem pelo menos por um dia, mas estava enganado. Damon tinha feito um troca, a vida dele pela minha, agora ele, Bonnie e Tyler estavam mortos. Mesmo devastado procurando por uma solução um meio de trazer meu irmão de volta nada parecia ter efeito, não tínhamos mais Liv e Luke tinha indo embora depois disso. Elena estava desesperada, todas as vezes que a via ela estava parada em frente a janela olhando para o nada, depois de uma semana sem aparecer uma saída, ela parecia estar com raiva de tudo, do mundo do destino e principalmente de mim.

Percebi que no fundo mesmo tendo sentimento por mim, em nada se comparava ao que ela sentia por Damon, podia notar suas frustrações e agonia em me ter sobe o mesmo teto. Querendo como sempre que eu arruma-se uma situação mágica, e trouxesse meu irmão de volta. Sem nem se dar conta do quanto me culpava por aquilo, não tinha ninguém a quem me apoiar porque todos sem exceções estavam agora em luto.

Esperava apenas que uma pessoa parecesse, mas ela não apareceu quando eu voltei, nem nos dias que se seguiram. Ela ignorava todas as ligações de Elena, eu tentava me convencer que ela estava tentando lidar com o luto tanto quanto eu, mas ela sabia que podia contar comigo, eu estaria lá pra ela, mas acima de tudo queria que ela estivesse ali por mim.

Quando a mesma apareceu em casa aquele dia, ela ficou paralisada quando me viu, fiquei olhando em seus olhos, sua reação aturdida ao me ver, corri até ela em seguida querendo abraçá-la, mas ela recuou agora chorando fiquei desconcertado tentando entender a dor esmagadora que se abateu em meu peito com seu gesto. Fiquei perdido sem chão, por que ansiei por aquele momento por rever minha melhor amiga, meu porto seguro a pessoa que mas senti saudade quando estava morto, quando tentava fugir daquele lugar escuro ela era em que pensei. Ela sibilou meu nome com a voz embargada, quando ela o fez não pude me conter quebrei a distância abraçando a com força, sentindo seu perfume seu calor. Ela não se moveu, seus braços inertes, mas podia sentir seu corpo inteiro trêmulo com meu toque, tomei seu rosto nas mãos olhando-a intensamente com os nossos rostos com milímetros de distância no separando mas ela se afastou bruscamente, mas não deixei ir longe minhas mãos ainda estavam segurando sua mãos e antes que pudesse perguntar o porque de tudo aquilo Elena chegou. Caroline e ela se abraçaram Elena chorou compulsivamente apoiada no ombro de Caroline, a mesma olhou para mim por cima do ombro.

Sai devagar deixando-as sozinhas, quando passei por Caroline, ela desviou os olhos para o chão parecendo ter dificuldade em me olhar e aquilo me desesperou porque temi que a mesma assim como Elena me culpa-se pela morte de Bonnie, sai correndo dali não conseguindo lidar com tudo aquilo, com todo aquele peso sendo posto em meus ombros, mas não conseguia lidar com aquele pensamento de que Caroline também me odiasse.

_**X**_

Elena chorou por um longo tempo apoiada a mim. Não me permitir fazer o mesmo, parecia que conseguia desligar qualquer tipo de sentimento quando ele não estava por perto. Fiquei com os olhos presos na porta, por onde o mesmo sairá desconcertado pela minha atitude, me senti horrível por tudo. Pelo que desejei fazer quando ele me abraçou daquele jeito, por não poder confortá-lo, por não ter atendido todas as mensagens por nem ao menos conseguir ouvir suas mensagens de voz todas as noites que se seguiram. Elena se afastou me olhando intensamente.

– Onde estava?

– Eu... Em casa Elena, não conseguia sair dela – Apertei sua mão – Me perdoa por não estar aqui. Ela secou as lágrimas assentindo

– Não se desculpe, eu sei que deve estar sendo tão… Ela não conseguiu terminar por que as lágrimas voltaram a fazendo soluçar. Ficamos caladas Elena apoiava a cabeça em meu ombro. Depois de um tempo eu quebrei o silencioso

– Onde está o Jeremy? – Elena maneou a cabeça parecendo sair do transe, me dei conta que a mesma não sabia. – Elena?

– Caroline – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos balançando a cabeça – Eu não faço ideia de onde meu irmão. Ela disse e voltou a chorar eu abracei novamente

– Se acalme tudo bem, o Stefan deve saber onde ele está. – A tranquilizei esperando que Jeremy não tivesse feito nenhuma besteira.

Fiquei com Elena até que a mesma pegou no sono, ela estava despedaçada. Sabia que mesmo sentindo a perda de Bonnie era por Damon que a mesma estava daquele jeito sem reação. Ela o amava, eu entendia o que a mesma estava passando esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu chorava a noite. Por que senti aquela mesma dor quando Stefan morreu, me sentia péssima por não sentir o mesmo por Tyler. Mas no fundo eu já o tinha perdido há muito tempo, antes mesmo de me dar conta.

Mesmo pensando muito nele, não era a mesma dor se comparado com aquela que senti quando perdi Stefan. Me senti sem chão, perdida sem rumo com se todos os sentimentos felizes tivessem sido arrancados de mim. Me levantei descendo as escadas devagar olhei para a garrafa no bar, me lembrei de Damon em pé ali. Me dei conta de que toda aquela casa lembrava ele, e me dei conta do quanto aquilo deveria atormentar Stefan. Sai para fora depois de ficar parada por um tempo, olhando para a lareira foi olhando para aquele lugar em especial me recordado de todos nossos momentos ali que sai para fora decidida em encontrá-lo.

Procurei por Stefan mas já estava sem esperanças de encontra-o até que me recordei de um lugar. Caminhei devagar pelo caminho, e prendi a respiração quando encontrei o mesmo parado de braços cruzados olhando para os destroços. Não disse nada apenas me coloquei a seu lado. Ele não se moveu para me olhar ficou parado olhando para lá sem ao menos piscar. Meu coração acelerado, minhas mãos trêmulas.

– Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – Ele questionou ainda sem se virar, dei ombros notando seus olhos sobre mim

– Foi intuição, imaginei que viria para cá depois…

– Que meu irmão morreu – Assenti sentindo-me aflita com a tom atormentado de sua voz. O silêncio caiu sobre nos novamente.

– Stefan eu sinto muito – eu disse mesmo sabendo o quanto aquela frase era estúpida e não era nem de longe reconfortante

– Nos costumávamos a ficar aqui, sentados na escada olhando as estrelas, era raro. Mas ficávamos sempre quando o mesmo voltava… Ficávamos por hora conversando, ele sobre as suas aventuras das quais eu invejava e eu sobre tudo o que fazia sem querer fazer. Stefan olhou com melancolia para os destroços, senti vontade de confortá-lo, mas não me movi

De repente ele quebrou o silêncio – Você pensa como ela não é? Franzi a testa confusa

– Como ela quem?

– Como Elena, você me culpa…

– Te culpo? – Questionei descrente – Como assim Stefan…

– Foi por minha culpa Caroline, Damon e Bonnie estão mortos e foi por minha causa…

– Não – me aproximei dele me colocando na frente dele tomando seu rosto nas mãos – Stefan nada disso é sua culpa – ele apertou minha mãos com os olhos marejados.

– Sim é. Deveria ser eu não ele, eu o trouxe para essa vida insana eu sou culpado de tudo. Stefan se afastou se virando para não me encarar.

– Stefan por favor para de dizer, isso para de se culpar. Se o Damon fez o que fez é por que ele te ama. Ele e seu irmão Stefan ele sabe que você faria o mesmo por ele sem pestanejar.

– Sim eu faria Caroline, mas não posso. Eu procurei encontrar um jeito de trazê-los de volta mas não existe esse jeito, acabou. Me aproximei dele, tocando suas costas fiz o virar-se para mim.

– Stefan não é sua culpa – Ele ficou calado e quando ergueu a cabeça.

– Se não me culpou esse tempo todo, porque se manteve longe porque me evitou esse tempo todo Caroline? Fiquei atordoada com a pergunta me afastei dele que me segurou com força

– Não Stefan – eu protestei me afastando mais, ele ficou confuso atrás de mim, ele maneou a cabeça desviando os olhos para o nada

– Não precisa mentir pra mim, eu não insistirei – ele me deu as costas, pronto para ir embora mas eu o chamei. Sentido aquela dor me tomar novamente, mas o desespero de perdê-lo de novo foi maior.

– Stefan – ele parou, mas não se virou

– _Eu não consegui lidar com tudo, eu fui covarde, eu falhei com você me perdoa. Mas eu não consegui ficar perto de você, eu fiquei com medo do que seria capaz se ficasse perto. Porque quando você... Por que não sei se suportaria perder você de novo... Me perdoa_

Ele se virou para mim surpreso – _Me perdoa _– implorei chorando agora, me surpreendi como não conseguia me manter firme perto dele. Ele se aproximou devagar e secou minhas lágrimas me abraçando. O abraço que esperei desde que tinha corrido naquele dia. Apertei o forte, sentindo que ele fazia o mesmo. Todas as lágrimas pareciam ter voltado, quando estava perto dele me sentia sem defesas, não conseguia fingir, não conseguia manter-me firme, porque sabia que ele estava ali para me segurar me impedir de cair.

– _Você não falhou em nada Caroline, em nada_ – Ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido quando fitei seus olhos, fui tomada por aquele desejo incontrolável e sem pensar em mais nada, sem conseguir me conter fiz o que desejava assim que o reencontrei o beijei.

Ele ficou parado, sem reação por um segundo mais logo senti seus braços me envolverem sua mão subir por minha cintura até chegar a minha nuca puxando levemente meu cabelo. Abri minha boca dando passagem para sua língua sentindo seu gosto e ficando extasiada. Quando a necessidade de ar nos impediu de continuar nossos lábios se separam, escutei o estalo. Encostei meus lábios nos dele de novo, beijando-o repetida vezes. Ele apertava ainda mais minha cintura e tomou meu rosto nas mão beijando-me agora, agora com mais ânsia do que o primeiro. Quando nos afastamos me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Me afastei ainda atordoada com os lábios inchados.

– Caroline – ele chamou o som da sua voz me fez tremer e vacilar em correr dali. Ele puxou minha mão

– _Me desculpa Stefan._

– Não – ele me silenciou colocando o dedo em meus lábios –_ Não fala nada_. Ele tomou meu rosto, se aproximando do meu rosto encostando a testa com a minha, roçando o nariz com o meu olhando intensamente para meus lábios. Ele me deu om beijo leve, mas logo seus lábios desceram para meu pescoço inclinou a cabeça permitindo que ele continua-se. Ele subiu agora encostando os lábios nos meus, aquilo era torturante o puxei e nos beijamos novamente, eu não queria pensar em nada nem ninguém, apenas queria ele continua-se.

**Purgatório**

_O ruim de se morrer e ficar preso no purgatório e que você não pode sair. Fiquei sentando em cima de uma lapide que não tinha ideia de quem pertencia Olhando para o nada, o pior de se estar morto era aquilo o nada. Era tão tedioso, e pensar que eu teria a eternidade ali._

– _Não acho que tenha a eternidade aqui – Bonnie surgiu do meu lado revirei os olhos por ela ter me achado._

– _Bonnie – Disse sem intenção de continuar, mesmo assim ela prosseguiu_

– _Acho que isso aqui não é bem o final de tudo_

– _Não, claro que não. Daqui a pouquinho vão surgi anjos te levando para o céu – retruquei irritado ela deu ombros – Isso aqui e fim, que parte dos mortos e presos aqui você não entendeu?_

– _Isso não é o fim Damon - ela ralhou_

– _Você ainda tem esperanças em voltar não é? – Me levantei impaciente, não sumi porque sabia que tropeçaria com ela. O estranho era que estranhamente eu só encontrava com Bonnie, Alaric e os outros pareciam não estar no mesmo lugar que nos._

– _Sim eu tenho, não de voltar isso eu já nem penso mais – ela confessou me virei olhando seu rosto ficar desanimado – Mas não pode ser só isso, que nos aguarda_

– _E não é, nos somos seres sobrenaturais, se um dia sairmos daqui será direto para o inferno_

– _Você com certeza iria pro inferno – ela retrucou ríspida_

– _Eu? Como pode ter tanta certeza Bonnie, afinal fui eu que acabei com toda a bagunça a e de quebra tive um belo ato de nobreza… Troquei minha vida pelo do meu irmão_

– _Claro e engrandece mais ainda esse seu gesto com você falando dele o tempo todo. Você se sacrificou por alguém que amava Damon, sabe quantas vezes fiz isso? E olha só ela fez um gesto olhando para o redor – Eu estou aqui presa no purgatório, com a última pessoa que desejava._

_Fiquei calado refletindo aquilo. Então quer dizer que não importava o que fizemos de bom, porque só o que contava era o que fez de ruim enquanto se está vivo. Tudo o que pesa e o que fizemos de errado. Acabei rindo ao me dar conta disso, Bonnie que se mantinha calada de braços cruzados me encarou curiosa – Qual é graça?_

– _Você, olha só como é a vida bruxa… Você foi uma boa garota sua vida inteira, se sacrificou por todos e ainda sim está aqui presa no purgatório com alguém como eu._

– _E nisso que acha graça?_

– _Claro, afinal me dei conta que aproveitei muito mais do que você. Ainda bem que não perdi meu tempo tentando fazer o bem – ele ironizou_

– _E claro, porque fazer o bem? Por que tentar salvar ou se importar com quem ama, realmente foi algo estúpido da minha parte. Tentar trazer Jeremy para que você não tivesse que lidar com uma Elena desenfreada, sem sentimentos que não dava a mínima pra você – ela maneou a cabeça indignada – Se alguém merece o inferno, esse alguém é você. Mesmo agora, mesmo depois de tudo você não liga e nem se arrepende por tudo que fez, pelas pessoas inocentes que matou apenas por estar entediado, por atazanar a vida do seu irmão porque não conseguia ser infeliz sozinho._

_Me aproximei de Bonnie com as mãos em seu pescoço, ela me empurrou_

– _Eu vou…_

– _Vai o que? Me matar? Ela riu - Eu já estou morta Damon. Nos estamos e não há mais nada o que se fazer. Então use a eternidade nesse lugar para repensar tudo que fez_

– _Porque, e pelo que eu faria isso? Por Elena? Por Stefan? – Acabei rindo amargurado – Ele deve estar consolando ela, ela já deve ter si dado conta que o ama. Devem estar na cama agora. Bonnie me lançou um olhar de pena_

– _Você não os conhece mesmo não é? Eu ia dizer Damon, pra mudar pra si mesmo… Porque eu sei que um dia você vai enlouquecer tendo que conviver consigo mesmo_


End file.
